Unpredictable Feeling
by iceblueyes
Summary: Rei Otohata was not dense that Aya Hoshino loves him but Aya wanted to tell him how she truly feels even if he'll reject her in the end. Could he even describe his own feelings towards her or would it remain unpredictable?


Author's Note: I don't own Super Gals/GALS! [Edited]

_**Rei Otohata's Point Of View**_

Ran Kotobuki called me up the night before that we will have an outing today. She said Aya will be there. I shrugged like I don't really mind. It's not like I'm not that dense. I know she _loves _me.

I was wearing a plain white shirt and overlapped it with a blue polo that I somewhat left it unbutton. Khaki pants and black shoes. Even though I'm wearing this simple attire, I could somewhat envision girls hovering around me. _Almost. _I sighed and went to the bus station that we are about to meet.

/

When I arrived at the bus station, Ran had already called me."Hey Rei! Over here!" Ran said waving at me. I hurriedly went to them. There was Miyu, Yamato, Yuuya, Tatsukichi, and Aya. When I saw her, I don't why but my heart was beating a little _faster. _"Okay since everyone is complete let's go!" and we we're off to ride the bus.

/

Miyu, Ran, and Aya we're talking in their seats while the guys were opposite from them. I was looking at Aya, careful not to meet her gaze. She was laughing-whatever they are talking about. But I can see through her eyes she's a little bit lonely.

We have arrived at the Shibuya Mall but something tells me something will happen. "Okay now let's divide into three groups", Ran said. I knew it. Trust Ran to decide on an outing.

"Me and Yamato!" Miyu said.

"Ran", my friend Yuuya began to say.

"Ran let's go!" Tatsukichi said.

"Okay! Yuuya come with us!" Ran said. Yuuya's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks!" Yuuya ran beside Ran.

"You go with Aya, Rei", Ran said. I wasn't shock to that. I _expected _that already.

"Okay Ran", Aya answered for me and we we're off. And here I thought that all of us we have some fun together but it looks like Ran has her own plans. I sighed and followed Aya instead.

"Where do you want to go Rei?" Aya asked me.

"Anywhere", I said. It doesn't really matter. I'm not that type of person who wants to have some fun.

"To the ferris wheel!" she tugs at my arm and I felt something tug right in me. It's like she was tugging my _heart _as well.

We rode the red ferris wheel. As the wheel go up she looked at the cities below. "Beautiful aren't they Rei?" Aya asked, looking at me. But I didn't look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah sure is". But in the corner of my eyes she sighed, sadly. Kami-sama from all people why does it have to be me? Why does she have to fall in love with someone like me?

After we have a ride in the ferris wheel she went to a Toy Machine, inside is a full of stuff toys. "Wow that blue stuff toy is so cool!" Aya exclaimed.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Huh? Doushite?" she told me.

"I'll get it for you", I replied, somewhat a little bit bored.

"Yey! Thanks!" so I played the Toy Machine and I did get the blue teddy bear and hand it to her. I gasped when she hugged me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu". Then after that she left my arms and gaze at the blue teddy bear. She was totally happy and smile at me. My heart skips a beat as I shyly looked away when she held my hand and dragged me. "Let's go to the shrine!" Aya suggested. I only nodded, knowing that her simple hug had affected my body too much. I didn't feel like talking at the moment.

/

I got a bad feeling. She isn't cheerful whenever we walked to the shrine. She was silent and that disturbs me. We finally reached the shrine. We try to look around the place for a while. Finally we saw the sun setting down as we are under the cherry blossom tree, as cherry blossom petals fall down upon us. What a view! Finally she spoke up. "I know that you're not dense Rei. I know that you know that I love you".

"Let's just say I'm perceptive", I replied. But do I love her? Do I? How come she's calm and now I'm the one who is nervous?

"It's okay if you can't return those feelings Rei. I'm not forcing you anyway. At least I'm happy that I love someone. Sometimes love has a happy ending sometimes a sad ending. At least you know I love you even though you can't love me". Aya explained. I admire her. I have seen those movies that if someone won't return the feeling from that someone they love, they cry but she wasn't crying but there was a wry smile on her lips.

"Aya, I…"I don't know what to say. She's so brave to tell it straight to my face that somehow she knew I couldn't love her like I do.

"Let's go home now shall we? It's late", she said while hugging the bear.

"All right", I answered, slowly nodding my head. "I'll take you home".

/

We arrived at her house as I was waiting for her to go inside. She turned to me with a smile. "Bye Rei! See you". She went to me and kissed my cheek. After she kissed me she was about to go but I grabbed her wrist and kissed her lightly on her parted lips. I don't know what made me do it. I don't know if I have feelings for her. After I kissed her she was shock. "Rei, what was that for?" she asked, dumbfounded. I found her reaction cute, all of a sudden.

"It's not like I don't _love_ you as a friend Aya demo I didn't regret that kiss. Let's just say it was a good night kiss", I replied with a smile on my face. My eyes turned to look at the blue bear. "Promise me you'll take care of that".

She hugged the bear tighter as if her world revolves around it. "Sure", she said blushingly and went inside of her house.

/

I was lying on my bed thinking all that happened, the kiss still replaying in my head. I smiled to myself thinking that whatever happens I'll be here for her and that I'll protect her always. Right now I just couldn't describe the feeling that's inside-an unpredictable feeling to be exact. Closing my eyes, I know that someday I'll be able to answer my own questions in the back of my head.

The End.


End file.
